Sailor Moon: New Ages
by BlazingPhoenix15
Summary: 25 years has past since the original sailor scounts had their adventures now Rini daughter of Serina and Darian has been granted full moon powers which means she is the new Sailor Moon defender of love and justice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Destiny Awaken_

_On Crystal Toyko 15 year old Rini Tsukino daughter of Serena and Darian walks the grounds of the palace and looks up at the sky thinking 'i miss mom and dad i wish i was on Earth with them' she thought to herself as Helios walks over in his human form "my love are you ok?" he asks her wrapping his arms around her. Rini smiles and looks at him "yeah, just missing mom and dad" she says to Helios and looks at the sky more. Helios knew how much she misses them and could understand "Rini, i am sure you will see them again soon" he says to her trying to make her less sad._

_Rini looks to Helios smiling "you always know how to make me feel better, I Love You" she says and turns to him kissing his lips. After the kiss Helios smiles "I Love You Too Rini" he says to her and hugs her as they been together along time they both felt in their hearts even that they will be together forever. Rini looks to him and smiles "Queen Serenity wants to meet with me in alittle while about something" Rini says to Helios and remembers how Queen Serenity is the Crystal Tokyo version of her mother._

_Meanwhile back on Earth Serena and Darian now 25 years older was working in Serena's garden spending a beautiful day together. Serena looks away thinking about stuff and looking abit sad as Darian looks to her he knew she missed Rini just like he does "i miss her too" Darian says to Serena and sighs its been few years since they seen her. Serena looks to Darian and tears up hugging him "i know she was born on Crystal Tokyo when we was there helping restore the palace after the war with Queen Baryl and them but she belongs here with us"_

_Darian looks to her and holds her in his arms sighing he knew she was right but he also knew Rini's place right now was Crystal Tokyo helping the people of Crystal Tokyo. Deep down Serena also knew and calms down and continues working in her garden planting all sorts of fruit and veggies. "im gonna go to the store for abit" Darian says still owning is own shop as he got up from the ground and kisses Serena then heads to town to his shop._

_Meanwhile back at Crystal Tokyo Rini was called in to talk to Queen Serenity once she got their she got down on her knees bowing in respect "Rise Rini" Queen Serenity says then Rini got up "you wished to see me?" Rini asks looking up at her. Queen Serenity looks to her "yes Rini, i have called you here to grant you full moon powers making you the new Sailor Moon" Queen Serenity says as the Crystal moon wand appears in Rini's hand "oh wow thank you Queen Serenity" Rini says and gasps knowing what this meant._

_Rini was then so happy "you mean i get to go back to Earth?" Rini asks happy before Queen Serenity nods "yes you will return to your parents on Earth and live out a teenage life there as Sailor Moon but remember when evil returns you must not take it lightly" Queen Serenity says then dismisses Rini who ran out finding Luna and Helios "guys guys" she calls out running towards them Luna and Helios look to her "what is Rini?" Luna asks as Rini stops then sees Rini hold up the moon crystal wand "you been chosen" Luna says and knew it meant they was going back to Earth._

_Helios smiles and hugs her "see you get your wish to see your parents again" he says to her making her smile wide "come back with me?" Rini asks Helios so wanting him to join her on Earth. Helios nods "of course after all i am your boyfriend and protector" he says to her and kisses her. Luna then looks to her and knew it will be a job for all the scouts not just her "i am coming too but first i got to get something" Luna says taking off inside heading up to a chamber grabing a bag with the other 4 crystal wands._

_Rini and Helios wait on Luna to return wondering what she is doing soon they see her run out with the bag and Rini looks to her "the other wands good idea" Rini says and they prepair to head to Earth to full fill her quest as Sailor Moon. Queen Serenity came out and gets ready to send em back but first looks to Rini "remember you must not show any fear when face what ever challenge awaits you" Queen Serenity says once seeing Rini nod she then sent the 3 back to Earth and looks up 'good luck' she thought to herself having faith in Rini._

_Once back on Earth Rini, Luna and Helios head to Rini's parents house Rini goes out to the garden and stood behind her mother "is this the home of the Tsukino's?" she asks and Serena got up "yes it is" she says then looks towards her and gasps "Rini!" she shouts and hugs her tight. Rini smiles "i missed you so much mom" she says as Helios and Luna came over by them and Serena saw them and wondered why their all here and not on Crystal Tokyo then Luna steps out "She's been chosen Serena, she is the new Sailor Moon" Luna says making Serena smile so proud of her daughter._

_Rini and Serena go inside talking after Serena called Darian telling him Rini was back making him run out of the store and ran clear home. Once home Darian saw Rini and smiles, Rini ran over and jumps in his arms hugging tight "dang Rini your getting to big for this" Darian says laughing making her giggle. Serena wonders what evil is out there this time as she remembers all the threats her and others faced years ago she then looks to Luna "who is she having to fight?" Serena asks and Luna looks up and thinks "Queen Serenity did'nt say just that Rini must show no fear no matter the challenge" Luna says._

_Serena, Darian and Rini both think about what could possibily be out there but soon Serena looks to Rini and smiles "it does'nt matter whats out there all is important is your home again and will go to high school here on Earth" Serena says making Rini smile knowing she just might be home for good now. Helios looks to them then turns around walking away giving them some time together and goes on the porch thinking about so much stuff wondering if it was true that Rini was here to stay and if so where does that leave him._

_The Sky darkens as a storm starts up but not any ordinary storm Rini saw and ran out "oh no its starting" Rini says and sighs. Soon seeing a wicked woman in ugly makeup "who are you?" Rini asks pissed this day turned out to be her first battle. The woman laughs while in the air looking to Rini "i am Crossed-Heart your worse nightmare" the woman says laughing so much then saw Rini glare and took out the crystal wand appearing in a sequence with her "Moon Crystal Power!" Rini calls out and begins transforming as her red boots appear on her as pink stuff goes around her soon making her blue/white top and skirt appear with pink bows and finally her gold tiara forms on her forehead._

_Soon Rini stood transformed "look here Crossed-Heart i am Sailor Moon Defender of love and justice" she says and points to her "and the one to end you" she says only to make Crossed-Heart laugh not impressed by her and attacks Rini fighting her with Martial arts first "your the one to fall Sailor Moon" she says starting to glow with Dark Energy surrounding her. Rini saw this and takes her Crystal Wand in her hand then takes her Tiara from her forehead making it glow "Moon Tiara Magic!" she calls out tossing it at her making it spin striking Crossed-Heart making her scream in pain but it did'nt destroy her "impossible" Rini says and glares._

_Crossed-Heart laughs soon "is that the best you got Sailor Moon" she says and zaps her with Dark Energy making Rini scream in pain now and fall to her knees. "you will pay for that Crossed-Heart" Rini says in pain while getting up slowly once again taking her Tiara "Moon Tiara Magic!" she calls out doing the attack again once again with Direct Hit this time making her vanish but most likely not destroyed just badly weakened._

_Rini soon untransformed as her parents and Helios ran over and hugs her "you was amazing" they say to her making her smile knowing herself she is truely great as Sailor Moon. However Luna looks to her knowing she was abit hurt making her think 'she cant do this alone she needs the others fast' Luna thought to herself taking off inside where the other wands was wondering who could take on the powers of the other sailor scouts..._

_**End Of Chapter..**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode 2**_

_"Destiny Formed"_

_(*__Rini starts High School and meets 4 girls who are the daughters of original Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus and become good friends even best friends as they got to know eachother the 5 soon got attacked by a creature disguised as a teacher Luna arrived just in time to give the other 4 girls the wands that belonged to their mothers and together the 5 transform and take on the creature. Later The girls meet at Rini's parents house where they talk about everything thats happened and agree to work together as team to end the dark force now that their best friends they also agree they must watch eachothers back. Also Tara meets the new boy who she finds cute as she so wants to get to know him however he acts so mysterious who is this guy could he be a new threat? The Answers to come on Sailor Moon: New Ages*)_

_Rini has just woke up and gets ready for her first day of High School she soon goes down for breakfast having a bowl of corn flakes and a glass of orange juice. Serena looks to Rini "do you need me to take you today?" she asks Rini not wanting her to feel out of place there. Rini looks to her mom and thinks then shook her head wanting to be able to deal with the challenges on her own as she was in high school not grade school. Darian looks at Serena "let her go on her own she isnt that little girl we once knew anymore she is a young lady now" Darian says to his wife._

_Serena looks at Rini and sighs thinking about what little time they have had to spend with Rini "i guess your right its just hard letting go" she says to Darian then saw Rini get up getting her backpack and hugs them both "bye sweetie" Serena says to her as Rini left for school. Darian looks to Serena and smiles "she will be ok just got to have faith" he says as Serena agrees and goes out to her Garden while Darian left for work._

_Once at School Rini goes to her locker putting her stuff away soon seeing another girl walk over "you must be the new girl" the girl says to Rini hearing about a new student arriving today. Rini then looks at the girl seeing something familar in her "yeah im Rini" she says to her and the bell rings as they both go to class they had same class this period. The Teacher stoped Rini by his desk and looks to the class "Class we have a new student joining us today Rini Tsukino" he says as the one girl and 3 others gasp._

_The teacher has Rini sit next to the girl she talked to in the hall "your Rini Tsukino, daughter of Serena Tsukino?" the girl asks making Rini confused about how she knows her mom "im Tara Hino your mom was good friends with our moms" Tara says looking at the other 3 girls as she said it "this is Leah Mizuno, Maxine Kino, and Nia Aino" Tara says introducing them to Rini who smiles now knowing who they was "wow i never thought i'd meet you guys" Rini says just as class starts._

_After Class The 5 girls walk out together getting to know eachother "i hope we end up like our mothers best friends forever" Rini says to them and they group hug "of course we will" Tara says with the others agreeing as they all laugh together going to their lockers. Luna watches them on a locker seeing that these girls was defently the daughters of the original sailor scouts knowing their destiny would be the same._

_Luna continues watching them making sure they stay safe 'they are the ones' she thought to herself then sees the girls walk off together heading to P.E. today was dodgeball day Rini never played sports before so that was bad on her part. Rini was on the girls team againest the boys "you ever play?" Tara asks curiously looking to Rini seeing her nervous "never" Rini says and Leah walks over to her "dont worry we got your back" she says smiling making Rini smile with a nod._

_The P.E. Teacher watches the girls and looks to Rini drainning her energy without being noticed soon making Rini fall to her knees "Rini!" Nia says seeing and the 4 ran over to her unsure of what was going on "are you?" Maxine asks as Tara and Leah help her up seeing her look white as a ghost "lets get her to bleechers" Tara says as they walk her over there and help her sit down The Teacher turns into a creature making the student run for lifes leaving only Rini, Tara, Maxine, Leah and Nia left in the gym Luna soon ran over to them with a bag._

_Rini soon got herself back to normal standing up and walks out to the center "time for you to pay" she says appearing in a sequence with her wand "Moon Crystal Power!" she calls out transforming with her Red Boots appearing on her followed by her blue/White top & skirt with pink bows finally with her gold Tiara forming on her forehead. The girls saw her standing their "woah she's the new Sailor Moon" the girls says odviously knowing about the sailor scouts, Luna put the bag down "quick girls Rini needs you" Luna says to them showing the wands of their mothers._

_Tara and the others took the wand that was their mother's nodding to eachother appearing in their respective sequences "Mars Crystal Power!" Tara calls out as red high heels appear on her followed by a uniform of white/red with purple on it and finally her gold tiara forms on her forehead. "Mercury Crystal Power!" as her blue boots appear on her followed a white/Blue uniform with a necklace with a gold star with finally the gold tiara forms on her forehead._

_"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Maxine calls out as her green laced boots appear on her followed by white/Green uniform with pink bows and Rose shaped Earrings and finally by her Gold Tiara form on her forehead. "Venus Crystal Power!" Nia calls out as Ankle heels appear on her followed by her uniform of white/orange plus some Earrings a necklace with a star and a orange shaped Heart around her chest and finally her tiara forms on her forehead. Rini then saw them standing their transformed and smiles looking to them "great Luna gave you the crystal wands, now lets end this freak" she says to them._

_The Creature looks to them "So the sailor scouts are reborn how nice" he says sarcastic and blasts fire at them making them dodge it. Tara looks glaring at it offically pissed off "how dare you use my own element on us" she says then appearing in her sequence "Mars Fire Ignite" she calls out blasting fire at the creature "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Leah calls out blasting too at the creature who screams in pain. "Jupiter Thunder Clash!" Maxine calls out blasting the creature too "my turn" Nia says and appears in her sequence "Venus Crescent Beam Smash" she calls out blasting a blast of light making the creature scream in pain even more._

_Just then the creature got angry and blasts fire at them this time only Rini dodged in time as the others took a bad blast but they was ok. Rini looks to the creature "time to end this" Rini says appearing in the moon sequence "Moon Tiara Magic!" she calls out tossing her tiara at the creature finally ending the creature once and for all. Rini then ran over to the others and helps them up and smiles hugging them all "thank you, i could'nt of done this without you guys" Rini says and they all look and smile soon untransforming and goes to their next class._

_After school the girls decide to go with Rini to her house where see Serena and Darian. Serena smiles glad the other scouts was them "oh good the sailor scouts is staying in the families" Serena says to them and the girls giggle. Soon the 5 of them sit down and discuss the threat their dealing with wondering who is behind this threat, Luna looks to them "his name is Lord Dravex he is bad as they come even worse then Beryl i've heard" Luna says to them. Rini and the girls look to eachother worried knowing the stories about all the past enemies their mothers all faced._

_Tara thinks "im gonna go home i will talk to you all tomorrow" Tara says and left abit freaked about everything on her way home she bumps into this cute boy "um hi there" she says and smiles. The boy looks at her "um yeah hi" he says seeming mysterious "im Tara whats your name?" she asks the boy finding him so cute. The boy looks to her and looks around alot "it does'nt matter um i got to go" he says running off making her look his way 'hmm thats suspicious' she thought to herself wondering who he was while praying he is not a new enemy._

_On The Next Sailor Moon: New Ages..._

_Its Rini's 16th Birthday and her parents has a huge parent inviting the new scouts and of course Helios too after the party Rini and Helios go out to her newly built treehouse where they end up having sex for the first time Meanwhile a new creature engages battle with the other 4 Sailor Scouts. Will Rini learn of the battle in time to help her friends? the answer to come on the next Sailor Moon: New Ages._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Rini's Birthday  
><em>

_Rini was sleeping in as it was the morning of her 16th birthday so her parents let her sleep in as she did'nt have school. Serena was in the living room planning her surprise birthday party with Darian "it has to be perfect she's only 16 once" Serena says and smiles remembering hers. Darian smiles and shook his head "sweetheart you worry to much you know with everything you been planning Rini will love it" he says to his overly worried wife who then soon smiles nodding in agreement. Serena looks at the list and thinks about so much "wait, what if she is called while celebrating?" Serena asks even more worried like she has always been making Darian shake his head more "relax ok everything will be fine" he says having complete faith._

_Rini soon wakes up and sits up in her bed and just then her phone starts ringing "hello?" she says answering it. "Happy Birthday!" all the girls says together making her giggle "thanks guys" she says getting up looking at some stuff while thinking about her day "not sure how much of a happy birthday it's gonna be knowing our enemies" Rini says with a sigh. The girls listen on the other end and sigh knowing she might be right but hopes it was not gonna be the case in the matter "lets just hope evil leaves us alone for one day" Leah says to Rini trying to cheer her up best she can._

_Rini thinks "yeah, hey i'll talk you all later" she says getting off as she had to get ready for the day knowing her parents most likely is planning a party. Rini got dressed in her cute pink top with sparkles and black mini skirt looking in the mirror truely wanting a nice birthday without having to fight evil. 'this is my day no one is gonna ruin it without paying for it' Rini thought to herself before leaving her room heading to the living room where she finds her parents "morning" she says as they quickly look to her "happy birthday sweetie" Serena says then walks over giving her a hug._

_Rini smiles feeling so much love right and happiness "thanks i just hope evil don't ruin it" she says still having a bad feeling of something gonna happen today. Luna walks over "forget the evil today is your day Rini never forget that" Luna says trying to help Rini feel better and not worry about the evil for today. Soon the door bell rang and Darian answers it "ah Helios come in" he says as Rini saw blushing as she really likes him but wondering how he feels about her. _

_Helios walks in seeing Rini and gives her a birthday kiss "happy birthday" he says with a smile making her blush "thanks Helios" Rini says smiling non stop. Serena looks to Rini and smiles "your birthday is just getting started" she says as the girls arrive "happy birthday!" the girls says together holding presents thats when Rini knew it was a party breaking a smile so happy as this was her day. Darien brought out a birthday cake smiling as everyone sang happy birthday to Rini making this truely a great 16th birthday._

_As the gang celebrate Rini's 16th birthday Helios gives Rini his present and she opens it and it was a rare moon shaped necklace "oh wow Helios its amazing" she says as he helps her put it on. While the girls play games outback Helios takes Rini to a tree house he built for her "why we here?" Rini asks curiously looking around as there was a bed in there and she looks to him "i want your birthday to be special" Helios says to her and kisses her lips so good leading her to the bed starting to take her shirt off as she blushes._

_Helios lays her down once took her bra off putting his hand over her breasts rubbing them making her moan he licks her nipples soon taking her skirt and panties off before he took his clothes off. Rini blushes seeing him fully naked besides her "dont be afraid Rini i won't hurt you" he says smiling and soon begins making love to her as they was becoming one with eachother. Once it was over Rini cuddles up with Helios "i love you" she says feeling nothing can break them apart._

_Meanwhile as the girls play games out back of the Tsukino house Crossed-Heart appears, Luna then sees "oh no Crossed-Heart" she says and the girls look and sighs "Rini was right evil was gonna strike" Leah says and looks around seeing Rini no where in sight "find Rini" she says to Luna who then takes off to find her. Tara looks to the girls and nods they each appear in their element sequence "Mars Crystal Power!" Tara calls out and begins transforming "Mercury Crystal Power" Leah calls out also transforming "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Maxine calls out transforming as well "Venus Crystal Power!" Nia calls out being last to transform._

_Once transformed the 4 girls take on Crossed-Heart "it's time you vanish forever" Tara says as Crossed-Heart looks down at them "so Sailor Moon has found the new Sailor Scouts big deal i will end you all" Crossed-Heart says and blasts red lightning at them with direct hit. Sailor Jupiter glares at Crossed-Heart "payback time" she says prepairing to attack "Jupiter Thunder Crash" she calls out sending a blast at Crossed-Heart who only absorbs it "oh no" the girls say together knowing their in trouble._

_Meanwhile Luna runs down the way soon finding a tree house remembering Rini loved to climb trees "Rini are you up there, the girls are in trouble that wicked Crossed-Heart is here" Luna calls out looking up at the Tree House. Rini hears and got up quickly getting dressed "i knew something would happen" she says and hurried down the ladder. Luna looks to her as Rini came down now standing next to Luna "Hurry you got to transform the girls need you" Luna says then watched Rini take out her crystal wand "Moon Crystal Power!" Rini calls out then transforming into Sailor Moon._

_Back at the fight each scout used their attacks on Crossed-Heart having some effect on her but not much but then when they thought it was the end for them "Moon Tiara Magic!" Rini calls out sending her tiara at Crossed-Heart in a fast speed striking her "Sailor Moon" Crossed-Heart says in pain from that last attack. Rini ran over by the girls who was happy to see her come to their rescue "lets end this Sailor Scouts" Rini says and the 4 nod in agreement soon doing their attacks together to make 1 huge strike which then takes out Crossed-Heart as she screams vanishing._

_"Lets hope thats the end of her too" Rini says as they return to normal clothes and head back to the house where Helios was back at. The girls sigh thinking knowing something like this would happen "what next" Tara says feeling bad for Rini that her party got ruined. Helios looks to them "well.. im afraid i may have to return to Crystal Tokyo as im needed there" he says right then making Rini tear up as she is hurt he would leave right after what happen between them back at the tree house "Rini, im sorry they need me" he says only to see her take off in tears._

_"Rini" all 4 girls call out soon running after her following her to the school where they find her hiding in the basement crying "Rini?" Tara says walking over to her and sits down with her "how could he do this to me" Rini says upset and hurt. Tara hugs her and looks at her "how about come back to the house and let him explain" she says knowing their has to be a reason. Rini right then refused too hurt to listen to him after what they just shared not long ago "no, im not leaving" she says refusing to go back to the house. The girls kept trying to convince her to go but kept failing so Leah steps aside and calls the house having Helios come down there._

_Once arrived Helios tries reasoning with her but she started yelling at him "how could you make love to me today and then up and take off!" she shouts to him making the girls in shock of this. Helios sighs as he did not plan this to happen "Rini im sorry, i never wanted to be summoned back so soon" Helios says as the arguement continues for several minutes but finally Helios was able to get through to her "Promise never forget me?" Rini asks finally agreeing to let him go back finally understanding as a guardian its his duty to go back to Crystal Tokyo if needed._

_Helios smiles nodding "how could i ever forget someone as wonderful as you" he says hugging her finally getting her to go back home. Once back at the house they all say their good-byes to Helios exspecially Rini who kisses him so good before letting him leave. Helios steps back prepairing to leave Earth "good bye Rini" he says vanishing at that moment it ever crossed Rini's mind that might of been the last she sees of Helios all she cared about right now was how much he made her happy today with his ultimate present to her._

_**End Of Chapter...**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Enter The Dark Scouts_

_It was a early monday morning and Rini's alarm goes off waking her up, She gets up shutting off her alarm going in the bathroom looking in the mirror sighing "another day of school" she says not being a fan of school anymore as she has been having a rough time with her classes. Serena came in to her and looks "are you ok sweetie?" She asks her curiously knowing something was troubling her._

_Rini looks to her mom and sighs thinking "just starting to hate school, as i am having rough time with some of my classes" she says to her sighing. Serena looks to her and hugs her from behind "i been there, but i promise it will get better soon, your mainly having hard time due to your duties as Sailor Moon but you got to manage both as its not like you can stop being Sailor Moon as Earth needs you" she says to her then gives a warm smile then walks out._

_Rini sighs knowing her mom was right after all Rini was sent back to Earth to defend the planet against the evil. She then went and gets changed for school then goes downstairs and grabs a bite to eat before rushing off. Tara and Leah was walking to school together as they lived on same block as each other "Tara whats story with you and Rini?" Leah asks her curiously._

_Tara looks to her confused "what you mean? were just best friends" she says to Leah while still confused. Leah looks and felt silly "oh sorry, i just heard rumors that you 2 was like an item" she says blushing. Tara looks to her and gasps "what? who said that? we maybe best friends but anything more no way besides she still loves Helios despite he recently left Earth" Tara says and looks to her "besides last i checked neither me or her is Bisexual or Lesbian" Tara adds making sure its clear that she is not into Rini that way._

_Leah nods and felt like an idiot for listening to the rumors and should of known never believe rumors without finding out the truth. Moments later Maxine and Nia walks up to Leah and Tara "morning" Nia says to them "oh hi Morning" Tara says with a warm smile "hey you guys hear about the rumors going around about me and Rini?" Tara asks them. Maxine thinks and nods "yeah i heard it last week" she says looking to her._

_Tara sighs thinking "any ideas who started it, i mean i don't like people starting rumors of stuff not true and i don't think Rini will like finding out about this either" Tara says. Nia nods looking "yeah i agree, but no i have no idea who it was, from what i did hear though it was a boy" she says to Tara. Tara glares thinking "i wanna find out who was and end it" she says to them and the girls looks to her "don't pay it any attention, besides Rini knows about it and isn't letting it bother her" Maxine says to her speaking the truth._

_The 4 soon arrive at school as Tara sighs and nods agreeing to let it go. Moments later Rini ran up to them "hi guys, can't believe weekend is over" she says to them with a sigh. Tara looks to her confused "wow, i thought you like school Rini?" she asks shocked to hear Rini complain about being back at school._

_Rini shook her head thinking "no, with our duties as Sailor Scouts, my grades are kinda hurting right now" Rini says and the girls look to her thinking "we can help you get them up if you want" Leah says to her speaking for all them who all agreed with Leah. Rini thinks about the offer and smiles "thanks guys, that would be great actually" she says agreeing to the help._

_4 girls soon came up and pushed their way through Rini and them "freaks" one of the girls says to them laughing. Rini looks as they pushed their way through then looks to Tara and them "wow, whats their problem" she says to them sighing. Tara looks to her and sighs "their the new girls, word has it their the bad girls in town" Tara says which had Rini worried "we better keep an eye on them, i got a bad feeling about them" she says and the girls nod agreeing._

_Leah and Nia was at their lockers when saw 2 of the girls seeing them pick on younger kids in school. "i think Rini's right something is not good with those girls" Nia says to Leah quietly who nods to her "yeah, but maybe their just normal trouble makers though" Leah says not yet convinced that their possibly evil or anything. _

_Rini, Tara and Maxine was in Gym when the trouble maker girls smirks walking up to them "what you looking at freaks" one says to them. Rini glares to them "well, we was looking at cute boys but then your ugly faces blocked us" she says and one of the girls smirks "oh look girls, this one thinks she's clever" the 4 girls then laugh. "whats your problem, we didn't do anything to you" Tara says not understanding how they can be so mean without even getting to know them._

_The 4 girls smirk and walks off while laughing, Maxine looks to Rini and Tara and sighs "wish we knew what their deal was" she says and Rini nods thinking "yeah, we need to find out soon" Rini says to them not liking this one bit. Hours passed by and School soon ends for the day Rini and them got their stuff and follows the new girls in town keeping at a distant from them._

_Once in the city they hide behind a dumpster as they saw the girls stop suddenly. Just then the 4 girls turn into Scouts like them but their outfits looked dark, Rini gasps and looks to the others "Dark Scouts?" she says quietly and then looks to the Dark Scouts. Rini then looks to Tara and them and nods "Pink Moon Crystal Power!" She calls out transforming into Sailor Moon._

_Tara and them nods watching "Mars Crystal Power!" Tara calls out transforming into Sailor Mars. "Mercury Crystal Power!" Leah calls out transforming into Sailor Mercury "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Maxine calls out transforming into Sailor Jupiter. "Venus Crystal Power!" Nia calls out transforming into Sailor Venus and they all come out facing the Dark Scouts "thats far enough Dark Scouts" Rini shouts._

_The Dark Scouts looks to them and smirks "well well, so the 5 goody goodies are the famous Sailor Scouts who knew" one says laughing. The Dark Scouts and The Sailor Scouts then go into battle which was not a easy battle as the Dark Scouts was getting the best of them. Rini glares and sighs "wow their powerful, this maybe a problem girls" She says to her team now even more worried about this._

_"Moon Tiara Action!" Rini calls out sending the Tiara like a boomerang which strikes the Dark Scouts but barely. The Dark Scouts laughs "is that the best you got?" The other Sailor scouts then attacks with theirs doing them at same time "Mars Flame Sniper!" Tara calls out doing hers "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Leah calls out sending hers with Tara's "Supreme Thunder Dragon" Maxine calls out sending out hers. And Finally Nia went to send out hers "Crescent Beam Shower" she calls out unleashing her attack and all four attacks had a much more effect sending the Dark Scouts flying into a tree._

_Rini smirks and looks to Tara and them "nice one guys, seems we will have to use team work on these posers" Rini says then watched the Dark Scouts glare at them then vanish. "They will be back, maybe not tomorrow or the next day but it's not the end of them" Rini says to them and they untransform._

_The girls then head back to Rini's place to talk to Serena and Luna about the new evil in town. Serena and Luna both gets worried and tells the girls they will have to fight different with the Dark Scouts as not only are the Dark Scouts more powerful in the end but their also human which means if can be helped they must not destory them._

_Rini looks to the others and sighs "guys, My mom and Luna is right, much as their evil they are also human we have to try to free them from the darkness if possible" she says to the girls. Tara, Leah, Maxine and Nia all nod in agreement while also not liking the idea of having to try being nice to the dark scouts in the end._

_**End Of Chapter..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This will be a 2 parter chapter, so heres Part 1 Of 2..**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Missing Moon_

_Part 1_

_Rini and the gang was heading to the arcade as their was gonna be a Tournement today and all of them was competting in it. "Rini, you think you'll win this year? you been really good at these games since you arrived" Tara says to her thinking. Rini looks to her thinking "i don't know, i mean i really hope i can but i am sure theirs gonna be a lot of good players today" she says to them as they continue walking to the Arcade. _

_Once arrived at the Arcade they see a crowd of people and they each take a deep breath and make their way inside. Rini looks around thinking "we got real compitition in deed on our hands" she says to them as they wait to begin to tournement. Leah was first against a boy who was good the tournement then begins with them first Leah played her hardest but in the end she was eliminated._

_Nia was next and she fights hard in the game she was playing and surprisingly she won her first match. Leah looks to them "its all up to you 4 good luck" she says to them and joins the crowd that was watching. "Tara your next looks like" Rini says and Tara took a deep breath "i hope i can win i mean these guys are good" she says thinking "Tara, everyone knows you and me are 2 top players in this town you can take them" Rini says to her._

_Tara went over to her favorite galactic game she was the queen of this game their was no one who could ever beat her. However that steak soon was coming to end as the player she was facing was really good at it too. "oh no" Rini says seeing it be a head to head match "if she loses i don't even wanna imagine what this will do to her" she says to the others._

_Tara continues playing the hardest as she can wanting to be the one who wins not wanting to lose her title as queen of the game. Rini and them cheer her on wanting her to win too they know deep down she can do this if she believes in herself. Tara hears them and plays even harder and soon won the game and Rini and them cheer happy for her. "you did it Tara i knew you could" Rini says and smiles "i couldn't done it without you guys support" Tara says smiling._

_Maxine was up next then would be finally Rini, Maxine plays her best however it wasn't good enough as she was quickly eliminated. Maxine was disappointed and sighs "i am sorry Rini, i tried my best" she says to Rini who looks to her "its ok, don't worry i got this" Rini says to her then gets ready to do her match._

_As time went by this was the last match of the first round, and it was down to Rini, Tara and Nia along with 4 others. Only 6 can advance to the round though so either Rini or the one she faces will be eliminated this round. Rini's challenger was a mysterious player called Shadow Gamer "your gonna lose hope you know that little girl" he says to her smirking._

_Rini glares looking to him "don't be so sure, here i am ruler of these games you, your just some mysterious nobody" Rini says not letting him get in her head. Their match begins and Rini and Shadow gamer both was playing just as hard and just as good _  
><em>"this is bad he is just as good as her" Tara says and Nia, Leah and Maxine was also worried about this outcome.<em>

_Rini smirks looking to Shadow gamer "its over now" she says starting to get the better of him and was about to win. Shadow Gamer glares looking deep in her eyes which confused her and sudden she gets sucked into the game "whats going on! get me out of here!" she shouts and everyone screams seeing "Rini!" the girls shouts seeing and looks around as Shadow Gamer vanishes "what? where did he go?" Tara says confused and looks to the game seeing Rini inside it and her and the others freak out not sure what gonna do._

_Tara looks to the others "look, we have to find that mystery player he is some how connected to this" she says and then looks to Rini in the game "don't worry we'll get you out some how" she says and then ran out with the others on search of the mysterious player. Leah looks to her thinking "where we even gonna begin?" she asks as they look around and he was completely out of sight._

_Maxine and Nia looks to them "We can't give up, Rini is counting on us" Nia says to them and Maxine agrees. Tara nods looking "their right, we can't give up Rini is our leader but without her its just us 4 we have to find that gamer or we lose Rini forever" she says to them and thinks "first we inform her parents of has happen they may not be able to help us, but they deserve to know incase" Tara says to them and they rush to in form Serena and Darien._

_Once as Rini's house they rushed inside calling out for Serena and Darien and both came running down. Tara explains what has happen and they try to think if any past villains like that comes to mind "who ever this is, it has to be someone new" Serena says to them and gets worried. Tara remembers something "guys you remember when they was playing she was getting closer to winning then he like looked into her eyes deep" she says thinking and nods "its got to be some kind of dark magic" she adds and Serena agrees._

_Darien thinks and looks to Serena "i think its time the girls have extra help with Rini trapped in a game" he says giving her a look. Serena looks to him and thinks "are you crazy? you hav'nt transformed in years what if you can't?" she says to him worried. "a chance i will take for our daughter" he says and the girls looks confused "what you guys talking about?" Tara asks confused. Darien looks to them "years ago, when Serena and your parents all was the Sailor Scouts i was a hero called Tuxedo Mask and i think its time he has one final battle" Darien says to them._

_Tara and them was in shock but amazed that he was the one they heard so many stories about. "Rini would be greatful i know" Tara says to him and accepts his help to save Rini "ok if were gonna do this, we need a plan i mean we have no idea where this mysterious gamer went" Nia says to them and sighs "she's right how can we find him with no leads" Maxine says knowing it won't be easy at all._

_Tara thinks and looks up remembering something "wait, Serena wasn't there a Arcade outside of town years ago when you and our parents was kids?" Serena thinks and remembers "yeah back there any tournements we had wasn't held here they was held up at that old Arcade but its been abandoned for years" she says to them and Tara nods "then thats where we start at any luck he is hiding out there" she says and they all nod and Darien went up to get the key to his powers for when needed._

_They then set out for the old arcade in hopes of finding answers to what happen to Rini and hopes to be able to save her once and for all. "ok this one is for Rini guys we can't let her down" Tara says knowing she'd have to act as team leader until they save Rini however she didn't wanna show it around the others but she was actually worried they might not be able to save Rini._

_**To Be Concluded..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the conclusion of the 2 part Chapter...**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Recusing Rini_

_Part 2_

_Tara and the gang was out in the city with Darien searching for the mysterious gamer known as Shadow Gamer worried about Rini knowing they probably dont have much time if they are gonna save her. Darien looks to them thinking "so we hit the old Arcade right?" he asks and thinks Tara then looks towards him nodding "yeah, lets hurry over there i hope we can find this gamer" Tara says to him and they rush for the old abandoned Arcade outside of town._

_Once at the old Arcade they was disappointed to find out the gamer was not there infact their was no sign of it being used in years. Tara freaks out worried "now what, if he isn't here then where can we find him" she says and sighs, Leah then put her hand on Tara's shoulder "it's gonna be ok we will find him and save Rini don't give up" Leah says and Tara nods snappying out of "your right we have to save her no matter what" she says and they ran off once again in search of the shadow gamer._

_The gang returns to their town and sets out a search there knowing he had to be still in town somewhere and it was their job to find him. Maxine and Nia look around together as the gang splits up in search, Tara and Leah went another area while Darien went off on his own in search. Maxine looks to Nia thinking "have you noticed, Tara seems very protective of Rini?" she says to her, Nia looks over at Maxine and looks up "yeah, Tara has no siblings so she thinks of Rini as not only her best friend but as her sister too" Nia says and Maxine sighs as it all made sence now._

_Tara was indeed scared worried she may never see Rini again and it was starting to really hurt her. Leah sighs seeing how upset Tara was getting and knew they had to save Rini fast or who knows how it will effect Tara. They all manage to find this warehouse district and check it out having regrouped and Shadow Gamer was there and gasps seeing he was found "how did you find me?" he says looking to them._

_Tara glares at him "what have you done with our friend!" she shouts to him and he laughs then suddenly becomes a creature "you want your friend back you will have to destroy me" he says laughing. "Mars Crystal Power!" Tara calls out transforming into Sailor Mars, "Mercury Crystal Power!" Leah calls out transforming into Sailor Mercury. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Maxine calls out transforming into Sailor Jupiter "Venus Crystal Power!" Nia calls out transforming into Sailor Venus, Darien then took out an enchanted rose and begins transforming into Tuxedo Mask._

_"Return my daughter at once!" Darien shouts as Tuxedo Mask and him and the Sailor Scouts prepair to fight the creature for the return of Rini. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Tara calls out doing her attack "Mercury Aqua Mist!" Leah calls out doing hers. The creature took hits but laughs "best you got?" he says not impressed then Tuxedo Mask does his attack too "Supreme Thunder!" Maxine calls out doing her Sailor Jupiter attack._

_"Crescent Boomerang!" Nia calls out doing her Sailor Venus attack and the 3 combined attacks do even more damage to him. "what this can't be happening i refuse to lose to you all!" the creature says and attacks them back which sent them all back into a wall and was hurt a bit however Darien and Tara gets up not giving up "Mars Flame Sniper" Tara calls out sending another one at the creature as Darien does another attack as well._

_Leah, Maxine and Nia looks to eachother and nods "Supreme Thunder!" Maxine calls out doing her Sailor Jupiter attack "Mercury Aqua Mist!" Leah calls out sending another of hers too while Nia sent out another Crescent Boomerang this time it cut into the creature ripping him apart "AHHH this is not possible!" he shouts being destroyed. Just then Rini was free from the video game and looks around "what happen" she says confused of what happen to her._

_The girls and Darien rushed back to the Arcade finding her free and hugs her happy that she was free and they explain what happen and even that her dad became Tuxedo Mask once more to help save her. She then hugs her dad thanking him and looks around "what happen with the Tournement who won?" She says and thinks. The owner came over soon "well since your challenger is no where to be seen you win this around along with Tara and Nia and those 3" he says pointing._

_The next round of the tournement soon begins and after a long struggling match it was down to Rini, Tara, Nia and 1 other. The tournement went on for a few hours and in the end a nightmare came as it was soon down to Rini and Tara for the final match which was not good as they'd be facing eachother. Rini sighs not liking having to face her best friend in a match but knew she had to give it all she has or Tara might think different of her if she just lets her win._

_The final round arrived and Rini and Tara faced off in one final game both playing with all they got giving it the best they can however in the end only one will win and after a long match the winner of the entire tournement was Rini. Tara sighs sad to have lost but was glad if either of them could when that Rini was the one who one as she deserved it after all she been through._

_After the tournement the gang went out for something to eat to celebrate Rini's return and victory "we knew you could win Rini" Leah says smiling and Tara agrees "yeah, i am glad it was you who won i mean you deserved it" she says and Rini smiles giggling "thanks guys, but i wouldn't of if not for you all, so you could say the victory is all of ours" she says and the girls smiles agreeing knowing she was right and they was just glad to have her home safe._

_**End Of Chapter...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Torch is being passed...**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Rise Of A New Tuxedo Mask_

_Darien was starting his first day as a teacher at the high school and he gets their early like most teachers to get ready for the day. A new boy named Jake arrives to school early too wanting to get a little drawing in before school so he walks in the class and sits down at a desk and starts drawing. Darien saw him and was shocked a student their early then saw his drawings and was amazed at how good he was but then saw his drawings of Tuxedo Mask "those are good why so many of the old hero Tuxedo Mask though?" he asks him._

_Jake looks to him and thinks "ever since i was a little boy, Tuxedo Mask was my hero i mean i know it sounds lame but he seemed cool and i always dreamed someday i could be him" he says to Darien and looks to the drawings. Darien nods thinking then looks back at the lession plans and soon Rini and all the others arrives in class and took their seats as school was about to start. Rini looks to Jake and blushes as she found him really cute and Jake looks to her giving her a smile as he checked her out without seeming like a creep._

_After class Rini went to her locker with the girls and was blushing so bright and hides her face in the locker. Tara looks to her and then at the others "are you like ok Rini?" Tara says confused and Rini looks to them "did you see that new boy that was next to me in class? he is so cute" she says and the others giggles "Rini has a new crush" Leah says laughing._

_Rini blushes more and looks away " i can't help it, he is the first boy i liked since Helios left its hard to explain but theirs something about that new boy that makes me fall so in love with him" she says giggling. Just then an explosion was heard near and they sigh and ran out of school seeing a creature down the way and rushed towards the area._

_"Pink Moon Crystal Power!" Rini calls out transforming into Sailor Moon "Mars Crystal Power!" Tara calls out transforming into Sailor Mars. "Mercury Crystal Power!" Leah calls out transforming into Sailor Mercury "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Maxine calls out transforming into Sailor Jupiter. "Venus Crystal Power!" Nia calls out transforming into Sailor Venus and they all stood ready for battle "ok lets show this creature who's boss" Rini says angry that it interupted her crushing on the new boy._

_"Moon Tiara Action!" Rini calls out performing her attack sending it at the creature "Mars Flame Sniper" Tara calls out sending hers too. "Mercury Aqua Mist" Leah calls out doing hers while Maxine went to do hers "Supreme Thunder" she calls out all the attacks went at the creature but got sent right back at them throwing them backwards._

_Darien and Jake was outside soon seeing the battle and Darien sighs and looks to Jake "we need to talk, come with me" he says and took him inside to the classroom which was currently empty. "Jake, their is something i wanna let you in on" Darien says and Jake was confused of what he meant then saw Darien pull out a red rose "Jake, long ago i was the one known as Tuxedo Mask but as time went by i retired from that life, the legacy must live on and i choose it to live on with you" he says to Jake giving him the enchanted Rose._

_Jake was in shock then heard another explosion and thinks "the Sailor Scouts needs your help Jake you must go" Darien says and Jake nods running out of the building and took the Rose which soon glows and he transforms into Tuxedo Mask. _  
><em>"This is to cool" Jake says seeing himself really as Tuxedo Mask then saw the battle and sent his attack at the creature "WHAT Tuxedo Mask lives!" the creature says glaring and Rini and them gasps looking "huh? Dad?" Rini says expecting it to be him.<em>

_Tuxedo Mask then looks to Rini and shook his head "A new Tuxedo Mask is born" he says and joins their fight against the creature. "Crescent Boomerang" Nia calls out sending her attack at the creature which it took hit from and the others including Tuxedo Mask attacks again and it weakens the creature "your finished" Rini says to the creature "Moon Tiara Action!" she calls out sending another at the creature and it begins to rip apart._

_After the battle was over they untransform and Rini gasps seeing that the new Tuxedo Mask was really the boy she was crushing on big time. "Who are you?" Rini says blushing and Jake looks to her smiling and took her hand kissing it "names Jake" he says and Rini blushes brighter with a giggle. The girls looks and shook their heads "quite a charmer you are Jake" Tara says and giggles seeing Rini's face and he laughs "sorry, when i see a hot girl i can't help myself" he says smiling._

_Jake then looks to Rini and smiles "how would you like to go out say this weekend?" he asks her and she nearly faints "yes!" she says excited as the boy she likes major just asked her out. Tara and them laugh seeing how she was acting and shook their heads then turns to go back to the school as Jake took Rini's hand and walks back with her._

_Darien saw Rini and Jake holding hands and shook her head remembering when him and Serena was younger, he then knew Rini and Jake could very well have a bright future ahead for them and was quite happy for them that they found eachother. He then begins to teach their next class which they had with him as well and Rini and Jake continued to hold hands even while in class as they didn't wanna let go._

_Tara and them saw giggling "they are so in love" Tara whispers to the others and Maxine and Leah agrees while Nia was a little jealous that Rini is the one always finding love and not her but knew she had to be happy for her friend not wanting to ruin their friendship or team so she puts her jealous a side for the sake of it._

_**End Of Chapter...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_Limelight_

_Nia was walking in town doing some shopping as a limo was driving near and back window of it rolls down as a guy looks to her then has the driver pull over. Once the Limo pulls next to her the guy gets out "hello Miss can i have a word with you please?" he says to her and she gives a confused look but walks over "can i help you?" she asks while confused still of who he is or even wants with her._

_The guy looks to her and moves his hands up like a camera "you are perfect!, say how would you like to be a movie star?" he says and Nia gasps looking "Me? a movie star serious?" she asks having never been discovered before. The guy laughs and looks to her "of course, you'd be perfect for a new movie i am producing you'd play the lead girl too" he says to her and she was in shock and excitment "yes!" she says so wanting to be a star._

_He smiles and gives her his card and info about the location of set and the movie "be at this address Tomorrow at 1" he says to her and gets back in the limo and leaves. Nia then ran off to find Rini and them remembering they was suppose to meet at the mall, Once there she finds the girls at the food court and rushed over "guys your not gonna believe this" she says and Rini and them gives her a look of curiousity._

_"i was just discovered, i am gonna be a movie star" she says and they gasp and get excited "whoa Nia, this is amazing so happy for you!" Rini says smiling and the others agree. Nia then giggles and was so excited "i know right, i start tomorrow" she says to them and they all look to her "this calls for major shopping spree" Tara says and they all agree._

_The gang does some big time shopping for a few hours then Nia went home and tries on her new clothes she got wanting to decide which outfit will be good for tomorrow. The next day she gets to the set wearing a really nice outfit and the Producer saw her "ah, welcome to the set glad you made it" he shows her around and introduces her to everyone. After while they begin filming and Nia was amazing she never knew she even had it in her to be an actress although she knew the producer only wanted her due to her looks she knew acting could be a future for her._

_After first day of Filming they do a photo shoot with cast and even fans, she was so loving the fame and attention. "oh i so love this new life" she says and poses for another picture and the director saw her and walks over "you know besides acting i think i could help you get into even modeling" he says to her and she gets excited loving that idea. The director makes some calls and within an hour she had 5 different shoots even a couple wanting her to do nude modeling._

_A few days later Nia was getting so famous really quick and it actually was making Rini and them worried about her as she seemed to be letting this get to her head. Rini and them approach her and think "Nia, whats got into you i mean were happy that your a star now but your letting it make you forget your friends i mean we hav'nt seen you in 2 days" Rini says to her and sighs thinking._

_Nia looks being all diva like "your all just jealous of my fame" she says to them and Maxine looks to the others giving a look "oh no she didn't" she says to them and Rini shook her head "listen to yourself Nia, your being a Diva and are you insane agreeing to do nude modeling? what you thinking!" she says to her not believing she'd expose herself to the cameras. _

_Nia rolls her eyes "you don't understand fame and fortune your just a nobody, i don't need you all" she says walking off and they gasp hearing her and sighs. "this is bad, she's letting it all cause her to treat us bad we got to end this or we may lose her forever" Rini says to them. Tara nods agreeing and Maxine and Leah sigh a bit heard from Nia's comment but agrees with Rini wanting their friend back before it's to late._

_Meanwhile Lord Dravax saw this wonderfully perfect chance to destroy the scouts so him and a creature appears in the city attacking it. Rini and them looks towards where Nia was and sighs then Rini signal the others and they rush off and transform going to the area of the attack "Lord Dravax what brings you here" Rini says and he laughs "like i would miss the sweet destruction of the sailor scouts" he says and they look "as if" Tara says to him and they all go into battle._

_However without Nia the scouts was getting over powered and beat up bad as they was soon in serious trouble. Meanwhile at the set the crew had the news on having heard about the attack and Nia saw the report and her friends in trouble and she remembers all the good times she had with them and tears up feeling bad for how she treated them._

_Nia gasps and ran out knowing what she had to do, Rini and them gets thrown into a wall of a building and they sigh "well i hate to say but i think this is it for us" Rini says to them as they was getting badly hurt however when they begin to lose hope a miracle happens "Venus Crystal Power!" Nia calls out transforming into Sailor Venus and went to attack "Crescent Boomerang!" she calls out sending it at Lord Dravex and the creature sending them flying back and Lord Dravex looks "WHAT!"_

_Rini and them saw and gasps "Nia!" they shout and sigh with relief knowing they can win now. They then manage to get up and make their way to Nia who sighs thinking "i am so sorry for treating you all like dirt i was so wrapped up in being famous i forgot the 4 people who mean more to me then that i hope you all can forgive me" She says and they smile hugging her "of course, were just glad you finally came to your sences and look you don't have to give it all up i am sure we can figure a way you can do it still and able to spend time with us and keep your duties as a Sailor Scout" Rini says and they all nod._

_Lord Dravex glares "how touching but now i think i will destroy you all!" he says and they glare "lets finish this" Nia says and they all send their attacks. Which destroys the creature and sent Lord Dravex into a wall and he glares angry "i will destroy you one day just wait" he says to them and vanishes. The girls smile and hug again so happy to have Nia back on their side again having not wanted to lose her completely to fame._

_After the battle Nia went back to the set and finds the Director thinking "listen, i love this all so much but i treated my friends like scum and i don't like that they mean the world to me and if this is what fame is then i don't want it" she says and turns to walk off. "wait" he says and went over to her "Listen, i know whats like not wanting to treat people you care about like that so maybe we can work something out how you have less gigs but still can make loads of money" he says and she smiles thinking "that could work" _

_The director nods and does some calls wanting to really work with her to make it work as he can see she has what it takes to be a star and does'nt wanna see her lose it. They manage to arrange for her to only do 3 shoots and filmings a week allowing her to only have to work a few hours a day. Nia and her friends was in deed happy with this schedule knowing this could work for all of them how they don't lose their friend._

_**End Of Chapter...**_


End file.
